PnF x AT: Halloween Terror
by UndercoverAgent12
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Perry visited Finn and Jake for Halloween Eve, but terror is about to haunt them. (Randomness... written when/before I was 12 yrs. old) Enjoy


**A/N: YAY! My first crossover (that I posted here)! This was actually written when I was 12 or before I became Grade 7, and my real first crossover was about how these two cartoons met. But I was however lazy enough to post it. It was a pretty long one, you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short episode instead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB NOR ADVENTURE TIME**

"**HALLOWEEN TERROR"**

**It was a stormy Halloween Eve in Ooo. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry decided to visit Finn and Jake. Then, they tried exchanging scary stories while waiting for the storm to stop.**

**(Note: Phineas and Ferb already discovered Perry's secret and didn't get their memories erased in my other fic)**

**JAKE:** It was then Vincent disappeared. So every cold night in Halloween, at the very struck of midnight, he will... HAUNT YOU!

**ALL (except Perry): **_*gasp*_

**JAKE: **So beware... the unseen can be seen. You may never know what's behind you...

The end.

**FINN:** Wow, Jake. Is that even true? Or you're just making this up again?

**JAKE:** No, dude. It's real. This story has been handed down for generations. We'd be lucky if the curse won't pass on us.

**PHINEAS:** Curse?

**JAKE:** Yes, Phineas. The curse. Not everybody gets a visit from this ghost. Only the one he chooses to haunt, and if you're related to him or her, you'll get the curse, too.

**Finn, Phineas, and Ferb gulped. Seeing them get scared, Perry just rolled his eyes. Through the Universal translator Finn and Jake gave him last summer (which involved a crazy "goose chase" adventure), he said... **

**PERRY:** Oh, please. Your story is impossible to happen. Ghosts are complete myths, for crying out loud.

**JAKE:** Well, you're in Ooo, right? Anything exits here, so the supernatural can happen. Why? You doubt this because you're scared, tough guy?

**PERRY:** Scared? Haven't you been paying attention? I'm a secret agent, and I'm trained to be scared-proof from ghosts.

**FINN:** Oh, yeah? How about darkness, monsters, or thunderstorms?

**PERRY:** Guys, the only thing that scares me is the danger that will happen on my loved ones.

**PHINEAS:** That's pretty corny, Perry. But c'mon, everyone has their own secret fears.

**PERRY:** Well, I have a fear of losing my family.

**JAKE:** (in a teasing manner) Are you sure there's not any more?

**PERRY:** Nope. Not a chance.

**Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door that echoed through the half-lit living room. **

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

**PHINEAS:** Hmm. Who could that be? It's the middle of the night, right?

**PERRY:** Who's getting the door?

**JAKE:** Why can't it be you, "not afraid of anything"?

**PERRY:** _*snarled in annoyance*_

**Perry reached for the doorknob and turned it, and then opened the door to reveal the person behind all the knocking.**

**By the time "that" person was revealed, everyone saw someone dressed all in a pitch-black cloak, way taller than everyone else in the room.**

**And it's staring before Perry's eyes...**

"_Perry the platypus..."_

**PHINEAS:** Ahh!

**But the platypus wore the same serious face, only showing some sense of ridiculousness.**

**PERRY:** Uhhh, I know it's you, Finn.

**FINN:** (removes the black suit) Aww... I thought we got you there.

**PHINEAS:** We?

**Then, Jake reveals a fake moulded Finn next to him.**

**PERRY:** See? Ghosts aren't real. People have just nothing to do and pretend like real ghosts. That's when witnesses tell some misperceived stories of theirs.

**JAKE:** You're such a kill joy, dude.

**PERRY:** Well, I think we overstayed our welcome here, and I need to take the boys home now. Children should get their daily amount of sleep.

**FINN:** Why not have a sleepover here, instead?

**PHINEAS:** That's a great idea, Finn. Perry, can we?

**The agent took a moment to think about it, and he finally gave his answer.**

**PERRY:** Alright, fine.

**The four high-fived each other and made their way up to the bedroom.**

**Once, they made it...**

**PHINEAS: **Where are you sleeping, Perry?

**PERRY:** Eh, just on the floor. Don't worry, I'm used to it.

**JAKE:** Hey, how about you sleep down there on the sofa alone? After all, you ain't scared, right?

**PERRY:** Ugh. Here we go again. But fine, so I can prove to you that "Vincent" ghost isn't real.

**Just like that, the tested platypus started to climb downstairs, while everyone else was on bed.**

**JAKE:** Goodluck, bro. Sleep tight, and don't let the ghosts haunt you tonight.

**PERRY:** (sarcastically) Haha, very funny.

**JAKE:** _*imitating ghost sounds*_

**Perry rolled his eyes and finally reached the living room. Now, he was left all alone, in the pitch-black darkness. The only source of light was the lantern, and to add the scare factor were the loud thunderstorms raging angrily. But Perry didn't feel even the slightest sense of fear. He went to the sofa and removed his trademark fedora. He made himself comfortable sleeping. But then, just a few seconds later, he heard a noise. Not just any noise, but a faint whisper. Perry got up in alarm and checked his surroundings, just to make sure there are no intruders. However, he saw nothing. **_**Must be the storm out there**_**, he thought rationally. He shrugged and went back to his slumber. But again, he heard another noise, louder this time. **_**Okay, this is getting weird**_**. He narrowed his eyes to look for the source of the sound. He narrowed them more and saw... a black figure with gleaming red eyes.**

**PERRY:** _*gasps and rubs his eyes*_

**The black figure was gone.**

**PERRY:** So much about that ghost debate... I must be imagining things already. _*returns to sleeping*_

**2:00 AM**

**VOICE:** Perry... Perry...PSST...! I'm calling you...

**Perry was awoken by the strange voice calling him. He opened his eyes sleepily and yawned.**

**PERRY:** (sleepy tone) What is it?

**But he saw no one around. Raising an eyebrow, he put on his fedora and went up the bedroom to see who's calling him.**

**PERRY:** Is there anything you need?

**He stopped with an astonished and perplexed expression. No one was awake. Clearly, he can see them sleeping soundly with their quiet snores. Now, this is starting to creep him out, and this time he was sure he wasn't hearing things! Just then, he felt a cold breeze on his back, as cold as ice. The windows are all closed, right? He turned around and before his eyes were the same pair of bloody eyes staring at his.**

**VOICE:** Perry...

**PERRY:** AHHH! _*closed his eyes shut*_

**Due to his screams, everyone else was awoken in alarm.**

**PHINEAS:** Perry? Is there something wrong?

**Perry opened his eyes and saw the figure no more.**

**FINN:** (sleepy tone) Ugh... what's with the noise? It's like, 2 in the morning.

**PERRY:** I-I saw it... I saw the ghost!

**JAKE:** _*yawns*_ I told you it was real. *_was about to close his eyes again until he realized what he had just heard*_ Wait, WHAT? You saw a ghost? Are you serious, Perry?

**PERRY:** Do you think I would make this thing up? Of course I'm serious! I saw it twice!

**PHINEAS:** Ferb, do you have a lantern?

**FERB:** _*thumbs up and lights it up*_

**PHINEAS:** Jake, do you know how to stop the ghost?

**JAKE:** U-um, I don't know. But there's one thing grandpa said. In order to stop Vincent, you must never-

**The lantern's light went out.**

**PERRY:** Jake? You must never what? Jake!

**PHINEAS:** Ferb, light the lantern again!

**Ferb did what he was told. But when the room was lit once again, Jake was gone.**

**FINN: **JAKE!

**VOICE:** Perry...

**ALL:** Ahhh!

**FINN:** Everybody out!

**They all ran down and towards the door. But as they tried to open it, it was locked.**

**PHINEAS:** The door won't open!

**FINN:** How about the telephone?

**PERRY:** *runs over the telephone* No connection!

**FERB:** *shows a cut telephone wire*

**PHINEAS:** Okay, we're definitely doomed...

**VOICE:** Perry... Perry...

**FINN:** *grabs his sword* Alright, you evil spirit. Show yourself! You don't know who you're messing with!

**PHINEAS:** Guys, what are we going to do? A ghost ritual?

**FINN:** A ghost ritual? That's it! Does anybody know how to do that?

**FERB:** *snaps and pulls out a book about spirits*

**3:00 AM**

**Perry, Finn, Phineas and Ferb sat on the floor in a circle with three lit candles around an old board placed in the center. They started the ritual, led by Ferb.**

**FERB: **Now, I call you spirit of Vincent. Tell us what you wanted…

**VOICE:** Perry…

**PERRY:** What's with me you wanted, Vincent? Bring Jake back!

**No one answered.**

**FERB: ***turning the pages* Um, okay. I guess we have to destroy the ghost once and for all. And it says that –

**Before Ferb could read the instructions, the book flew away from his hands and floated into the darkness.**

**ALL: ***gasp*

**Ferb went after it. He ran over the dark place.**

**PERRY: **Ferb, DON'T!

**But it was too late. Ferb didn't come back. He was seen no more.**

**PHINEAS: **Ferb! No!

**Out of the board, it emitted milk everywhere. It squirted out into all their eyes, unable to see. As Phineas tried to wipe the milk off his face, he was pulled in the leg and got dragged into the dark area.**

**PHINEAS: **HELP!

**Before Perry and Finn were able to see, Phineas was taken away.**

**BOTH: **PHINEAS!

**Perry tried to go after him, but he was stopped by Finn.**

**FINN: **Perry, no! It's a trap!

**PERRY: **I don't care! My owners were taken away!

**FINN: **Look, one of us is next. So we need to blow the candles! Quickly!

**Perry hesitated. But he has no choice. It's either die or keep alive. So they quickly blew all the candles to stop the ritual. Now, the room was dark. The only light in the living room was moonlight coming from the window.**

**PERRY: **Finn, get ready for any sign of attack.

**Finn wore a frightened face. They were the only ones left. A few moments later, footsteps were heard.**

**FINN: **Perry, what now?!

**Perry took a moment to think. After a few seconds of analyzing, he got it. He now knows the answer!**

**PERRY: ** Wait. In Jake's story, Vincent was taken by another ghost because… he was the bravest! Remember? Jake said he had so much pride that he didn't believe in ghosts! Then… I must never…

**FINN: **You must never what?!

**PERRY: ***silent for a moment* … keep mine.

**Finn's eyes widened. That is the answer! Vincent must be angry with Perry for not believing in his existence! **

**FINN: **NOW ADMIT IT! Admit you believe in him; admit you ARE SCARED OF HIM! Before it's too –

**Before Finn could finish, he was floated up into the air and dropped his sword. He was floated swiftly into the dark area, the same place where Phineas and Ferb disappeared.**

**FINN: **AHHH! PERRY!

**PERRY: **Finn!

**Finn was gone. Silence took over the place again. Perry was the only one left. He sat back and hugged his knees. All of them… are gone. There's nothing he could do… unless… YES! That could be the solution to spare him! But, would it bring back his friends?**

**VOICE: **Perry… Perry…

_**Okay, this is it**_**.**

**PERRY: **Alright, Vincent! You won! Look, now I know ghosts are real! I've never been this frightened in my entire life! I admit it!

**VOICE: **Perry the Platypus…

You have been…

**Coming closer to him, Perry closed his eyes…**

**VOICE: **PRANKED!

**Perry opened them again. He saw nothing but… JAKE?!**

**JAKE: **HA! HA! Got you, tough guy!

**PERRY: **Wait. What?

**JAKE: **We fooled you, Perry! And as added bonus, we made you admit that you're scared of something!

**Finn came out of the dark with a smile, holding a cassette in his hand.**

**FINN: **And we got it all on tape.

**(Phineas and Ferb came out)**

**PHINEAS: **Yeah. Sorry, Perry. But it was for the sake of fun. You are so serious about everything that you're such a KJ!

**PERRY:** So wait, wait. You made me almost die in fear just to PRANK me?!

**JAKE: **Yeah, dude. But don't take it too hard, after all it's Halloween!

**PERRY: **Ugh. I don't care. Scaring people out of their souls is a very rude thing! I mean, really! Seeing you disappear, Phineas and Ferb taken away, Finn floating in midair, hearing creepy voices, and especially seeing a black figure with beaming evil red eyes!

.

.

.

.

**The platypus' friends exchanged glances in confusion.**

**JAKE: **"Black figure with beaming evil red eyes"? That wasn't part of the plan. We only did the creepy voices and our disappearances.

~to be continued~


End file.
